I knew you were trouble !
by MelDS
Summary: C'est la première fois que je fais un OS et j'ai donc décidé de commencer sur Sirius et Lily : ils avaient décidé de rester entre eux mais pourtant, cinq ans plus tard, Sirius réapparaîtra pour découvrir que Lily n'est plus là à l'attendre. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle laissé ? Et qu'a fait Sirius pendant tout ce temps ?


Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Encore une fois, elle se réveillait dans le même lit que le jour d'avant et rester dans cette pièce la rassurait. Elle aimait se glisser dans le lit chaud et les draps en coton de la chambre. Elle sentit un bras se coller à son ventre et elle devina immédiatement qu'il était lui aussi réveillé. Elle se tourna et le regarda alors qu'il fermait encore les yeux : ses longs cheveux bruns recouvraient une grande partie de ses yeux et il avait encore des cernes dues à la soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensembles hier. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux et la regarda tendrement avant de l'embrasser puis de se lever pour aller prendre une douche. La jeune femme aux cheveux roux les rassembla en chignon et passa par la salle de bain. Le grand brun était dans la douche, l'eau coulant sur sa peau claire et ses tatouages de bad boy. Elle resta un long moment au pas de la porte en le regardant. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas rentrer chez elle hier soir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu mattes Evans ? lança le jeune homme

- Arrêtes de m'appeler par mon nom de famille Black !

- Oh mais je t'appelle comme j'en ai envie !

La jeune fille lui sourit puis retourna près du lit pour chercher son soutien-gorge. Hier soir, ils avaient vite fini par faire l'amour (comme chaque fois qu'ils venaient passer leur temps ici) et tous les vêtements s'étaient défaits en un rien de temps. Elle entendit un petit ricanement et se retourna pour voir que le jeune homme faisait tourner son soutien-gorge autour de son pouce. Elle le regarda avec défi et se rua sur lui avant qu'il ne parte sauter sur le lit pour l'éviter.

- Sirius rends-moi ça tout de suite ! hurla-t-elle en riant

- Non t'es plus jolie sans tous ses surplus de fringues Evans ! plaisanta Sirius

- Hors de question que je rentre comme ça chez moi imbécile ! Allez !

Sirius pensa qu'il ne valait mieux pas l'énerver alors il lui redonna son soutien-gorge et partit lui aussi mettre un boxer. Il lui sourit puis se rapprocha d'elle alors qu'elle remettait sa culotte et sa jupe droite.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? murmura-t-elle

- Rien je … Tu es magnifique Lily ! dit-il calmement

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends Sirius ?

- Oh rien, rien ! J'ai de la chance qu'on puisse être ensembles quelques …

- Arrête on se voit juste pour le plaisir tu le sais ! Tu veux te la jouer romantique ou quoi ? ironisa la jeune femme

- Non pas du tout ! Bon allez files tu vas être en retard chez tes parents Evans ! annonça Sirius

Lily ramassa son t-shirt en vitesse, son sac et partit en courant pour prendre son balai et retourner dans le monde moldu.

Sirius s'assit sur le lit et resta dans la chambre toute la journée. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui : sa mère le détestait et à vrai dire, il n'avait plus aucune envie de revoir sa famille. Il ne lui restait plus que son meilleur ami James. Enfin, il ne le voyait plus vraiment maintenant qu'il passait la plupart de ses soirées avec Lily au Chaudron Baveur. Il aurait préféré avoir sa maison square Grimmaud mais rien que l'idée de retourner là-bas alors que sa famille y avait vécu depuis des siècles lui donnait envie de vomir. Il regarda alors autour de lui et remarqua à la fenêtre que le soleil brillait déjà bien à cette heure.

Lily volait à toute vitesse au-dessus des habitations et ne pensait qu'à la famille qu'elle allait retrouver : elle avait peur de revoir Pétunia qui ne voulait plus vraiment entendre parler de la magie même si maintenant elle avait presque fini ses études. Pétunia avait déjà trouvé un fiancé, Vernon Dursley et Lily trouvait qu'ils formaient tous les deux un beau couple. Enfin, ils s'étaient plutôt tous les deux biens trouvés ! Elle était tellement restée dans ses pensées qu'elle remarqua juste à temps qu'elle arrivait chez elle. Son père et sa mère avaient sûrement déjà préparé le petit-déjeuner et malgré le fait qu'elle adorait ses parents, elle préférait rester à Godric's Hollow ou au Chaudron Baveur pour les vacances.

Sirius resta toute la journée à se balader dans Pré-au-Lard tout en pensant à Lily : il n'arrivait pas à se passer d'elle. Il était sûr de ne pas être amoureux mais il adorait passer ses soirées à s'asseoir près de la fenêtre avec Lily entre ses bras, il aimait faire l'amour avec elle toute la nuit avant de se réveiller pour remettre une mèche de ses longs cheveux roux derrière son oreille. Pourtant chaque fois qu'elle repartait, il aurait voulu la retenir !


End file.
